


Suck(er) it up Steve

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo Square: Spanking, Bondage, Breathplay, But with tentacles, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consentacles, Fluff, Insemintation, M/M, Overstimulation, Schmoop, Spanking, Steve let himself get eaten but it's fine really, Tentacle Sex, Umm someone called it sinus sex so there's that, Welts, cap!steve - Freeform, i hope that was really obvious by this point, it's not what you expect i promise, tentacle sounding, tentacle!bucky, with tentacles, yes fluff and tentacles you're all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Steve does something stupid at work. Bucky spanks him for it. There are tentacles.(The second chapter is some tentacle-y smut. I didn't mean to. It just happened. It wasn't even supposed to be part of the story I swear.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiSquirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSquirt/gifts).



> Beta'd by the lovely and ever helpful [CaptBarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes).

Steve wriggled and the mass of angry red tentacles coiled around him tighter. It was becoming rapidly apparent that he was not getting out this until Bucky deemed the punishment over. Just like always.

“Steve, I don’t know why you fight. You just make it harder on yourself. Hold still and let’s get this over with,” Bucky said, sounding unbearably resigned to Steve’s poor behavior.

The one remaining free tentacle slapped down across Steve’s bare ass, and he hissed in pain. 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Bucky chided.

Steve muttered something under his breath and made another futile attempt at escape. 

“That gets you another three. You know this, Steve. Is this just something about your kind? That you just can’t learn?”

Steve set his jaw as Bucky resumed the spanking, if that’s what you could call it when it was done with tentacles rather than hands. It fucking hurt and it was humiliating to be a bare-assed grown man getting swats like a child. 

The suckers made a popping noise every time Bucky peeled them off after a hit, and Steve could feel the little rings that they left on his skin. 

“I know you won’t, but the next time you dive shield first into the maw of a giant bilgesnipe, maybe you’ll remember what it gets you,” Bucky said in between sets of swats.

“Well, that was the last giant bilgesnipe, so I doubt that’s going to be a problem,” Steve shot back.

Bucky sighed dramatically and moved on to smacking Steve’s thighs. Steve gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. It hurt like hell, but eventually Bucky stopped and began to loosen the tentacles holding Steve.

“You didn’t learn your lesson, did you?” Bucky asked with resignation.

Steve cocked an eyebrow and stared at Bucky’s eye spots. “No.”

Several tentacles flailed around in the air in frustration. “Why do I even try?”

Steve shrugged as Bucky set him down, and he walked across the room to inspect the latest batch of livid purple sucker marks in the mirror. “Maybe because you love me or something,” he said as he looked over his shoulder and poked one of the larger welts.

“Yeah, probably,” Bucky answered.

Steve looked back at Bucky. “That all the enthusiasm you can muster for me these days?”

Bucky’s chromatophores flashed several colors in quick succession, settling on an agitated orange. “You let yourself be eaten today! I thought you were dead. I’m allowed to be a bit upset, asshole.”

Steve smiled and walked back across the room, snuggling into Bucky’s tentacles. “I’m sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you.”

Dirty-blue took the place of orange, and Bucky gently looped a couple of tentacles around Steve’s waist. “Oh, yeah? How do you plan to do that?”

“I’ll let you inseminate me,” Steve replied with a sultry look.

Bucky snorted out of his siphon, a couple of tentacles attaching and popping off of Steve’s already fading welts in mock retaliation. “Make it sound sexy, why doncha?”

Steve smiled and pushed playfully against one of the marauding tentacles. “Come on, you love it. Besides, if we take our time I bet you can get all three of your mating tentacles in me at once.”

“Mmm, baby. When you say it like that, how could I say no?” Bucky purred, turning a deep blue and reeling Steve in all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no self-restraint so here's the sexy-times continuation of the spanking scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not part of my kink bingo. My kink bingo only totaled 595 words. This is self-indulgent to the highest order.

Eventually, Bucky had to let him go. It wasn’t exactly sexy, but if Steve was being serious about getting all those tentacles in him, then they needed some space to work with. So Bucky watched cat vines on their fancy smart TV while Steve spent about forty-five minutes getting real personal with the expensive shower attachment he’d bought just for this purpose. 

When Steve emerged, clean both inside and out, Bucky was laid out on the bed idly popping his suckers on and off the wall mirror. Steve had asked Bucky why that was so interesting when they first got together - surely he’d had millennia to discover that sensation - but it turns out fluidic space didn’t conduct sound the same way and the sensation was actually different. At the sight of Steve though, the TV clicked off and the tentacles all began reaching towards Steve.

“You look awfully excited,” Steve commented.

Bucky huffed. “My tentacles have been wet for ages. I’m going to dehydrate at this rate. Get over here,” he demanded.

Steve chuckled. “Make it sound sexy, why doncha?” he mocked.

Bucky swatted at Steve’s already healed ass in retaliation, and snagged him around the waist. Steve went willingly into Bucky myriad arms, all of which were a deep blue, verging on purple. Steve gently caressed the edges of Bucky’s siphon, something he no longer used in this dimension unless he went for a swim. Just by accident Steve had discovered that it was highly sensitive, something even Bucky hadn’t realized as his kind just didn’t go about touching each other like that.

“Holy shit!” Steve shouted. “Give a guy some warning before you slither up his ass, huh.”

Bucky chuckled. “Don’t be a baby. It’s not even as big as one of your fingers. Besides, we gotta start somewhere if we’re gonna get all of these in you,” he reminded Steve as he wiggled his free tentacles around where Steve could see them. 

Steve sighed, both out of resignation and pleasure as the tentacle wriggled deeper. He sucked one of the newer tentacles into his mouth, running his tongue carefully over the delicate suckers. Bucky’s whole body shuddered and he pushed his tentacle deeper into Steve’s ass until his rim began to resist. Steve gasped. It was never less strange to have something alive and wriggling slithering through his internal organs. But it was also hot as fuck, so he made do.

Another nascent tentacle poked hopefully at Steve’s cheek and he opened his mouth. It happily joined the first. They wriggled about in Steve’s mouth, his tongue gently caressing them, before they took advantage of his lack of gag reflex and explored deeper. Or higher, rather. 

It annoyed Steve to no fucking end that his sinuses were so intriguing to Bucky, but part of their relationship was compromise. They didn’t have matching genitals and their desires were wildly disparate, so there were some things that they simply tolerated for the other’s pleasure. Having tentacles writhing about inside his damn face was definitely one of those. 

Steve wasn’t able to do much more than moan when the tentacle occupying his transverse colon began to withdraw. It pulled almost all the way out, leaving a bit half the width of a finger, and then two others joined it. Bucky began stretching Steve with all three. His tentacles pulled Steve’s rim, and Steve felt himself beginning to gape open, cool air hitting parts of him that were typically not quite so exposed. 

He reached for his dick and a tentacle grabbed each arm, holding him fast, his arms out at a T. He sucked at the tentacles in his mouth and moaned loudly. He mourned the chance to chase his pleasure, but something about being at Bucky’s mercy, and by the end he always was, turned him on like nothing else. Being held in place and used was something he had never admitted to wanting. Luckily for him, Bucky seemed to intuit that desire. Probably the telepathy, but Steve didn’t want to consider that too deeply. No telling what else Bucky had learned that Steve wished he hadn’t.

Little suckers from other tentacles gently massaged his rim and sparks of pleasure went directly from his ass to his cock, which was hard and weeping. He was sure that he was open enough by now. He had to be. But the tentacles just kept stretching and massaging. 

Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes from the intensity of his want. He couldn’t speak, but that didn’t mean that Bucky wouldn’t hear him thinking it, and he begged for some kind of relief. In his mind, Steve just heard Bucky chuckle. Bucky never gave Steve anything until he was ready to. In fact, Bucky would probably make Steve wait longer just for having asked.

Panting and moaning Steve started to thrash in Bucky’s arms, nearing his orgasm, but Bucky was having none of that just yet, and two tentacles tended to the situation. One grabbed and viciously pulled his balls down and away from his body, and the other wrapped tightly around the base of Steve’s dick. Steve practically screamed in pain and frustration, and then went limp as his pleasure began to recede. 

Slowly, Bucky’s tentacles began to curl, inching their way into Steve. Steve gasped around the tentacles in his mouth and moaned. It still wasn’t enough to fill him to satisfaction but it eased the ache of being wide open and empty. Long, agonizing minutes passed as the tentacles literally crawled in using their suckers. Steve knew Bucky could just push them in, he was definitely producing enough slick for that, but it wouldn’t make Steve fall apart, wouldn’t make Steve burn with the unexplainable shame of letting an extra-dimensional tentacle creature inch into him. 

When all three tentacles had finally climbed their way into Steve, they began to writhe. Bucky’s suckers gently gripped at the places deep inside Steve that he had learned were unexpectedly sensitive and Steve jerked.

The two small appendages which had ruined Steve’s orgasm earlier gently wrapped around his dick and began stroking him gently. 

A mangled attempt at “Bucky” escaped Steve’s mouth as his hips chased the contact. More tentacles came to restrain him and he drooled around the tentacles in his mouth as he whined. 

“Steve,” came Bucky’s voice in Steve’s head. “Steve, do you hear me?”

Steve managed a weak nod and Bucky gently caressed Steve’s face. “Good boy. I want to do something new. Will you let me?”

“Anything,” Steve thought.

Bucky stroked his hair. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Steve nodded weakly, and tongued at the little tentacles in his mouth. It was amazing to Steve that no matter how long he did it, Bucky continued to shiver from the stimulation. 

Steve’s eyes were closed and he missed it as a thin arm reached down to his dick. It was slim, no bigger than a pencil, and the newest of Bucky’s limbs. It teased the head of Steve’s cock, and he twitched. Then, the tiniest fraction of an inch at a time, it began to slide into Steve’s dick. Even held as tightly as he was, Steve still managed to arch his back and nearly pulled his arms free. His breath started coming in huge gulps. 

“Easy,” Bucky’s voice said. “Do you need me to stop? I can pull it out.”

Steve shook his head even as he gasped. 

“Then, I need you to relax. I’m going to hold you here, just like this, until you calm down. I can’t have you hurting yourself,” he chided.

“Can’t,” Steve thought. “It’s so much. I can’t. I don’t know how to-”

“Okay, hang on,” Bucky instructed.

Steve felt as he tentacles inside his abdomen twisted and flexed, and suddenly Steve couldn’t catch his breath. His eyes flew open as he struggled, trying hard to move his diaphragm, to inflate his lungs, but without luck. All he could manage were to draw small gasping breaths, but they weren’t enough to sate him.

Steve managed to cobble together a coherent thought. “What are you doing to me?”

“I’m pressing on your diaphragm. You can still breathe, just less. Relax into it, Steve. Breathe with my movement,” Bucky coaxed. 

Steve closed his eyes and felt for the rhythm of Bucky flexing and relaxing his tentacles. It took some effort, but he began to breathe with it, and finding the rhythm he slowly started to calm. Methodically he relaxed all his muscles. It was hard to do when the danger of suffocation felt real, but he finally succeeded in going limp. Immediately, Bucky began to ease up, his tentacles in Steve relaxing and beginning to undulate like they had been. Steve drew several slow, deep breaths, and leaned his head into the tentacle that was still stroking his cheek.

“I got you, baby,” Bucky murmured, and Steve nodded.

The tentacle in Steve’s dick began to slip deeper and Steve fought off the urge to fight. It felt strange and amazing and violating. No one had ever touched Steve in that way before and the intimacy was overwhelming. A stray tear made its way down Steve’s cheek and a tentacle brushed it away. 

“Is it too much?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head, the motion jerky.

“Just a lot all at once?” Bucky guessed.

Steve nodded and buried his face into a tentacle. Bucky immediately rearranged the mass of tentacles that were in and holding Steve so that he rested with his face against Bucky’s mantle. Steve pressed his face into Bucky’s body, savoring the contact.

“Better?”

Steve nodded again, a little more steadily, and a tentacle gently patted Steve on the head. 

Through it all though, the tentacles never stopped pushing and twisting and moving. Steve could feel where they had made their way all the way around to his right side. His ass felt taut where he was stretched open, and still smaller tentacles prodded and massaged his aching rim. 

The smaller arms that worked his dick had him getting closer, especially once the one inside made it to the base. He felt it the moment it touched his prostate and he screamed wordlessly. His prostate was already oversensitized and swollen, and touching it as directly as that tentacle was nearly threw him over the edge. Bucky pulled it back, just out of reach of where Steve wanted it most, before letting it edge back down to rub again. 

It didn’t take long for Steve’s orgasm to begin to rush up and this time Bucky helped. He stroked faster, nudging at Steve’s prostate from both sides. Steve felt the tentacles in him begin to vibrate as they released their seed, and the vibrations drove him over the edge screaming and bucking wildly. Bucky worked him through it gently and then began to withdraw.

First, the tentacles in Steve’s mouth and his sinuses blessedly began to retreat. His nose itched and his face ached in a funny sort of way. The tentacles in and around his dick went next, slowly, carefully, and deliberately sliding free. Even with their gentleness, Steve still moaned from overstimulation as the one that had snaked its way into his dick slid free. His come began to dribble out, unable to make its exit earlier with the tentacle its way. Then, finally, one tentacle at a time, the ones in his ass slid out. 

Steve moaned at the loss and snuggled his face against Bucky. The tentacles holding him tight began to loosen, undulating around his arms and legs, gently rubbing the circulation back to normal. He reached out and snagged an unoccupied tentacle, cuddling it close.

“God, you are so affectionate after a good fucking. I should keep you like this all the time,” Bucky muttered affectionately. 

Steve smiled. “Won’t complain.”

Bucky chuckled aloud, rather than via telepathy. The sound was a strange mix between the clicking of his beak and a whooshing of air from his siphon. It sounded rather malevolent to be honest, but Steve knew he only laughed aloud when he was truly amused.

“No you wouldn’t, would you?” Bucky mused.

Once Steve had been massaged to whatever Bucky’s standards were, he carefully cradled Steve against the bulk of his body in a mass of tentacles. 

“Go to sleep, baby,” Bucky murmured.

Steve nodded, still cuddling the tentacle he’d snagged earlier. “Love you, Buck,” he slurred.

Bucky flashed a bright yellow of happiness before toning it down to something less offensive to human eyes. He stroked over Steve’s back and down his ass to where he was still open, dripping out seed a little bit at a time. Bucky would make Steve wash the sheets. After all, this was make up sex for letting himself get eaten, Bucky reasoned. 

He sighed fondly, a small puff of air from his siphon. “Love you, too, pal,” Bucky replied.


End file.
